Fall For You
by sweetbellesammy
Summary: "Just you wait," he smirked, "when you fall for me you'll fall hard." Randy/OC Request for the lovely Mara, aka: Saphireflames2013 R


Okay, so who was he to deny it? He had everything a man could _ever _want.

He was the current WWE Champion, he was rich but not the regular kind of rich, no he meant _rich_. So rich he'd be able to swim in his own pile of money if he wanted to. He is clever, no denying it, he could outsmart anyone and that was a fact. And above all that, he was incredibly attractive.

He had women at his beck and call, some older and some younger, but not too young and not too old. It was how it was, from the start he was given genes that no mere human could live with. From an early age he'd been scouted for his good looks, women would throw themselves at him. He didn't complain about it, hell, it was exciting to have women down at your feet.

But even with a perfect life like that he was missing something or rather someone. That someone came in the form a very bossy and overly dramatic diva. She had been here for a year and somehow she'd manage to sneak into his heart, he hated it. He, who was known as a player, couldn't possibly be tied down by the likes of a girl like _her_.

He hadn't meant for things to get so out of hand, he had thought about it all and never once was something like this in his plans. She had, to put it nicely, rejected him. She had smirked and then told him that he better not cost her the match. And then short months later when he tried again, she laid him out in front of the whole locker room and didn't give a damn about it afterwards. She merely smirked and told him that he was a baby for being sad about such a thing.

She would definitely be the death of him.

* * *

**_1 Year Ago_**

* * *

_"You've got to settle down," John sighed taking a sip of his water, "I see now a title has only made your head bigger."_

_"Oh shut up," Randy smirked, "it's not my fault girls are easily attracted to me."_

_"Yeah, whatever," John chuckled, "just don't say I didn't tell you so when you end up alone with thirty cats."_

_"Cats?" Randy snorted, "as if, even in my old age I'll be a player with amazing good looks."_

_"Beauty doesn't last forever, Randal," John smirked, "even if you wish it would."_

_"But nonetheless, girls would still chase me, wanna know why?" _

_"Why, Randy?" John rolled his eyes playfully _

_"Because I was a WWE superstar, and when I'm in my 30's-"_

_"You know 30's doesn't count as old age-"_

_"Girls will still be at my beck and call," he chuckled, "just you wait."_

_"Whatever oh divine one," John smirked, "you've got a match don't you?"_

_"Yeah," he sighed_

_"With who?" John asked _

_"That new diva, never seen her though," he scratched his head_

_"How surprising, I would of thought you banged her by now," John smirked, "you know, added a new notch to that bedpost of yours."_

_"It's not that," Randy frowned, "I've just heard about how annoying she is."_

_"How so?" John asked frowning_

_"Well Ziggler told me she's clingy and the last thing is a clinger," he frowned_

_"Wasn't your ex-girlfriend like that?" John asked_

_"Girlfriend?" he chuckled, "John, I don't have relationships, just regulars or one-night stands."_

_"I totally forgot divine one," John teased_

_"Whatever," he sighed, "well I'm off to meet this clinger."_

_He walked over to where they were to meet, he sure hoped she didn't fall in love with him on the spot. It would be to tragic to send her on her way without anything to brag about. It wasn't his fault, he couldn't please any woman, well he could, just not clingers. Those were the worst, always trying to mess with you and trying to get you to date them or hang out with them. He enjoyed space sometimes and clingers never allowed that. _

_Upon arriving he froze at the sight, his 'partner' was currently stretching. She was bent backwards, almost, all the way. Her head turned slightly and she caught sight of him with a sigh she got back on her feet and looked at him carefully. _

_To say Randy was shocked was an understatement, if she was truly a clinger than she was a very hot one. She was wearing silver shorts that seemed too short to even be called that, and then her top was silver as well. Both pieces were lined with black and her hair cascaded down her back. She seemed fairly tall and slender, and her light skin seemed to soft, it was just begging to be touched. And her eyes, those dark irises that seemed to take him in, they were enchanting, and he couldn't have been more entranced, perhaps little 'Ziggles' was wrong about her. Oh how he hoped that was the case here._

_"So you're the Divas champ," he smirked, "I'm the WWE champ."_

_"I know who you are," she rolled her eyes_

_He frowned, "um, okay?"_

_"Listen here," she spat, "I don't like you, this is strictly business so after the match we go back to pretending we don't know each other."_

_"But I don't know you," he smirked coming towards her and taking her hand in his, "I'd like to."_

_Her eyes widened slightly as he brought her hand up to his mouth and placed a chaste kiss on it. He looked at her with a certain glint in his eyes and she frowned, so that was his game. _

_She pried her hand away form his and bit out, "don't touch me like that ever again, Randal."_

_"Call me Randy, babe," he winked_

_"My name's Mara, not babe," she snapped, "geez, were are your manners?"_

_"You know, I like you, you're different," he chuckled_

_"Well I hate you," she crossed her arms, "and I don't plan on changing my mind."_

_"Playing hard-to-get doesn't suit a pretty girl like you," he told her _

_"Whatever, focus on our match," she snarled_

_"Maybe, if you agree to go on a date with me tonight," he smirked_

_So Dolph was wrong after all, this girl wasn't a clinger. She was the opposite and hell, that made all this more exciting. _

_"As if I'd ever be caught dead with the likes of you," she laughed, "now let's go I hear our opponents music."_

_He followed without a word, so that's how it would be then? She was going to reject him, he didn't know that there was such a thing as "rejecting the Randy Orton". It was unheard of, if his fangirls heard about it they'd have a panic attack, heck, he was having a heart attack._

_28 and on the brink of heart failure. _

_They waited patiently and as Mara's music came on she turned to him and snarled, "don't get in my way, loser."_

_And with that she stepped out while everyone cheered her on. He hissed, this girl was wounding his man-pride and he wouldn't stand for that. No one said 'no' to Randal Keith Orton and it's about time that someone taught Mara that lesson. She would indeed be the next notch on his bedpost, whether she liked it or not, she too would be at his beck and call._

_"Just you wait, Mara," he smirked, "when you fall in love with me you'll fall hard."_

So after that he had made it his personal goal, to break her little heart in two. Make her another notch in his bedpost, if you will. But somehow she was completely immune to all his advances.

Lately, his friends had begun calling his whole "plan" an obsession, the rational side of him agreed, but the "you don't know what you're talking about idiots" side of him disagreed.

He wasn't obsessed, just intrigued, with the girl who dared to reject him time and time again. It was something that ate away at his pride and every time she would act cold towards him well that pride diminished.

"You know, if you over think you're brain will implode," Cody told him mockingly

"Don't you mean explode?" Randy asked

"Well, who knows, considering that you might not even have a brain and that intense look is your natural look," Cody shrugged

"Why do we even hang out?" Randy asked annoyed

"Some say it's cause our fathers, I say it's cause you love me," Cody smirked taking a bite of an apple

"Whatever, you're just as annoying as Mara," he spat

"Hm," he chuckled, "you're not as convincing about her as you want to be."

"Excuse me?"

"Well it's just," Cody paused tapping his chin lightly, "you talk about her _a lot _and you always want to be near her."

"What are you getting at?" Randy frowned

"Well, this is just my hypothesis but Randy, don't you think that you act that way cause you know hate is now the last thing you feel for that girl?" Cody smirked

"What? No," he hissed, "that's a stupid idea!"

"Is it?" Cody chuckled, "when you actually think about it does it really sound that far fetched?"

Randy frowned, "whatever, I don't like her or have any feelings for her."

"Prove it," Cody smirked once again

"How?"

"Go on and seal the deal, kiss her," he took another bite, "kiss her and come back and tell me you didn't feel a thing."

Randy smirked, "you're on."

And with that he left the locker room in search of the diva. She was in for a surprise, why hadn't he thought to kiss her before? Surely then would she be completely and utterly in love with him. She just had to be.

* * *

If there was anything Mara hated most, it was the fact that Nutella came in such small containers. Seriously, why couldn't they sell it in life time supplies? It'd be more convenient and less work for her as she always had to return to the supermarket to get a new container. It just wasn't fair for her.

"So I'm off now," A.J announced, "sure you'll be fine all by yourself since everyone else is basically a wall?"

"Yeah, yeah," Mara chuckled, "I've got my pretty championship to keep me company."

A.J rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head, "whatever, showoff!"

"Nope," she smirked, "not a showoff, well since I back it up."

"Don't even go there," A.J sighed, "I have enough of that with Dolph as it is."

"Well go on," Mara chuckled, "your man candy awaits."

"Whatever, bye Mara!"

And with that the spunky diva left her alone, Mara sighed at the quietness of the usually busy locker room, it was nice not having ten other women in here screaming about not finding hairspray or make-up items.

She hummed softly as she dipped another strawberry into her Nutella, "delicious."

_knock knock_

"Come in, A.J," Mara laughed, "what'd you forget this time around, sweetheart?"

"Didn't think I'd live to hear you call me sweetheart."

Her eyes widened as the Nutella jar fell from her hands and onto the floor, the strawberry inside. So this was it, huh? She'd rejected the asshole so many times that now he was going to murder her for doing it. She closed her eyes and silently thanked everyone and everything in life as she stood up slowly.

Surely she didn't expect him to get back at her for what she did a few weeks ago, right? She basically made him the laughing stock of the roster. But damn it he deserved it for trying to chat her up with his cheap pick-up lines like he always did. Besides all she did was smear the mayonnaise in her sandwich on his face, no big deal.

Right?

"I'm assuming you can't read," she frowned, "says on that door 'Divas Locker room', last I checked your no diva."

"Shut up," he frowned, "I've had it with you running your mouth like you always do."

"Excuse me?" she hissed, "I don't run my mouth, if anything you do."

Randy shook his head and came closer to her as she squeaked, "listen here you incompetent ape, I will kill you if you touch me."

"Hm," he smirked as he kept coming closer, "go ahead and try."

Mara frowned and clenched her hand into fist and without warning swung it towards Randy's cheek. She however didn't expect him to catch her punch and pin her hand above her head. She felt herself go red as he leaned a bit more towards her.

"Let me go, you're so annoying Randal," she snarled

Randy only chuckled and pinned her against the wall, his hand still keeping her wrist pinned above her. She frowned and decided to swing at him with her other hand and when she did Randy caught her hand with his free one and pinned it with her other hand. He let one hand do all the work and then slid the other one to her waist.

"Don't struggle," he muttered as she tried to squirm

"Look, if this is you getting back at me for the mayonnaise incident, sorry okay?" she tried breaking free, "won't happen again."

"That's a thing of the past," he told her as he buried his face in the crook of her neck

Mara's heart began to race, she gulped slightly as he began licking her neck and then kissing and nipping. How she hated guys like him. Guys who knew they had every girl at their beck and call but still managed to bother the one girl who wasn't interested. She frowned, well she was interested, she had been since forever but letting Randy make her a notch in his bedpost was unpleasing to her. She didn't want people to call her easy because that's the last thing she was, so she opted to hating the man and destroying his little ego so she could cope with that fact that she did find him attractive and that she would kiss him if he kissed her.

Hell, had she been a naive girl she would of even let him turn her into a notch for the hell of it.

His mouth began planting kisses upwards and she frowned, he was really doing this and it was really getting to her. She had stopped squirming because his hips kept hers at bay.

"This is harassment, I can sue you for this," she snarled

Randy merely laughed as he kissed the corner of her lips, "fine."

She frowned and moved her head to the side, he frowned and removed his hand from her hips and moved it under her chin. She cursed her inability to get her hands free. She couldn't even knee him in the crotch because his hips had assured him a clear victory.

"Damn it, Randy," she snapped

"Aw, what happened to Randal?" he mocked her,"just one."

"Just one, what?" she snapped, "you aren't making sense, you neanderthal!"

"Such big words for a girl who's so short," he smirked

"I'm not short, you're just incredibly tall," she fumed, "I'm taller than Lay, A.J, and-"

"I don't care," he rolled his eyes but his smirk remained in tact

"Look, this isn't funny," she frowned, "I'm not going to let you get away with this!"

"But you see, Mara," he laughed, "I got away with this the minute my lips touched your skin."

"You're lucky I haven't screamed bloody murder, you psychopath!"

Randy seemed amused with her but nevertheless he shrugged and then without warning slammed his lips against her. This time Mara's struggling seized and slowly her mouth gave in to him and she began kissing him back with as much force as he was giving her.

Randy was wrong then, guess Cody would win this because there was no way he could release her from his grasp now that she was actually here with him. He slowly released Mara's hands and the came to rest on his shoulders as he lifted her up. She groaned into his mouth as her legs wrapped around him.

They continued kissing as she gasped lightly into his mouth at the roll of his hips. Once they decided to breathe he leaned his forehead on hers and smiled at her. She smiled back and he watched as her hand came up to rest on his cheek.

"Randy," she giggled

"Yes, Mara?"

And within seconds her small hand became a fist and she caught him right in the jaw sending him sideways. She brushed herself as she looked at the man on the floor and she smirked as she picked up her fallen jar of Nutella.

"What the hell was that?" Randy snarled

"A right hook to that jaw of yours," she said like it was nothing grabbing a strawberry from the plastic box that sat on the bench,"pretty impressive, huh?"

"You idiot," he growled

"You snooze you lose _Randal_," and with that she skipped out of the room

Randy groaned as he clutched his cheek, but he couldn't help the smirk that came onto his lips.

_"Man, I love that woman."  
_

* * *

_Not sure if you'll like this ending but I couldn't really find it in me to add more because I love where it ended. Sorry for the (extremely) long wait. I hope you liked it Mara! x _


End file.
